Shield Dragon
by umbreonblue
Summary: They ended up summoning a freakin' dragon as the Shield Hero!


It was just supposed to be a normal day…but somehow…

"O' Heroes, help us save this world!"

Naofumi ended up summoned into another world.

Sighing, he tuned out all the drivel and speeches, focusing on the magic around him.

'It's stronger than in my world…'

When the heroes meet the King, Naofumi's unimpressed. It may be the first King he's met in a while…but at least the ones he's met weren't ignoring his presence.

* * *

In their room, the heroes ask for him name since they kind of forgot he'd been there too.

"Naofumi Iwatani," he says.

As they talk about their worlds, Naofumi says, "There's a rule in my world…that magic is supposed to be a secret."

"Huh? There's actually magic in your world?!" Motoyasu's surprised.

"Isn't it a waste to keep it secret?" Itsuki asks.

"And let someone try and take over the world, or destroy it as they will? Yeah right… Magic is kept secret so it won't cause worldwide panic," Ren says in understanding.

Naofumi nods in approval. At least someone isn't an idiot or unrealistic.

But they keep referring to this world as a game…which it is and isn't at the same time.

Looking through their menus, there are game-like mechanics, but that's about it. Everything else is just like any other world.

When Naofumi looked through his menu though…his eyes narrowed.

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lvl 20**

**Race: Dragon**

**Special Abilities: Dragon Drive - All MP, SP, and ATK stats are proportional to DEF**

**Chant-less Magic**

**[Access to Dragon Veins approved.]**

**Skills: Slash, Tail Smash, Dragon Breath, Dragon Roar, Tornado, Wind Blade, Transformation**

Smirking to himself as the other heroes trash talked about the shield being useless, Naofumi goes to bed silently.

During the night, he's still awake. He feeds the shield his wallet and unlocked a bank shield that can store all his money and treasures.

Eyes sparkling, Naofumi tries some of his shed dragon scales, which are iridescent like a Cayuga duck's feathers. They turn shimmering green when the light hits them just right.

**[Dragon Scale Shield unlocked.]**

**[Dragon Scale Shield - Shield made of dragon scales, and is as hard as a dragon's hide. DEF: + 1500]**

'Just 1500? Oh well…' Naofumi shrugs before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

All heroes are presented with party members…all except the shield hero.

Naofumi shrugs, "I can manage by myself."

Then a redheaded girl offers to be his party member.

Naofumi growls in dislike. 'She smells like a princess…'

"No thanks. I really don't need anyone," Naofumi says but the King demands that he take a party member, or he won't be granted any funds.

Naofumi uses **Transformation**. A scaly black tail grows out, and his hands become claws. He glares at the King, using his tail as a whip. As a warning.

"You see…I'm a dragon. I don't need companions. I prefer to be alone," his eyes turned into slits, "And if you anger me…there'll be hell to pay."

Everyone in the room is shocked.

The redheaded princess was shaking, scared as she backed away and ran to hide behind Motoyasu.

"Dr-dragon?" Motoyasu looked like he was about to pee his pants.

The King's eyes widened, realizing that he made a mistake. They ended up summoning a _**freakin' dragon **_as the Shield Hero!

Ren and Itsuki just stood there, amazed at Naofumi's dragon features.

"Now then…give me my money," Naofumi smiles, "Or I'll just destroy you."

The King, knowing how dangerous dragons are, could only nod in agreement, giving him the bag of money to try and appease him, lest he decides to burn the whole capital to the ground on a whim.

Naofumi smiles happily as he puts the whole bag into his shield, his transformed limbs reverting back into human form before leaving. The rest of them were speechless.

* * *

Naofumi went to the nearest shop to get some new clothes. Ones that can handle his transformations into a full dragon.

He's pointed to a seamstress and is greeted by an enthusiastic young woman. Sweat-dropping, he asks for clothes that can transform with him.

She says that she needs magic stones, and so Naofumi goes on a quest to find some. For now though…he wear a green cloak. He also sold all his shed scales, which got him a lot of gold.

'Pretty, sparkly gold coins…' Naofumi stares as he counted them all, his dragon instincts kicking in before he shakes his head, refocusing and putting all the gold into his shield treasury.

When the news spread that the Shield Hero is a dragon, everyone was either panicking or whispering. They were either afraid of him or avoided him altogether…which was fine in his case. Naofumi doesn't want to bother with people.

* * *

At the Church of the Three Heroes, before the first Wave, he glances at the Dragon Hourglass, intrigued by its design. After he gets some sand and puts it in the shield, he gets out fast.

He had cut slots for his bat-like wings into his clothes, so he flew over the other heroes, much to their surprise.

Smirking, Naofumi flies happily into the horizon, away from people and into the forest.

* * *

After the Wave, Naofumi attends the party, much to the nobles' concern. He just wanted the money and free food. The King allows this since he's scared of Naofumi eating people and horses, so he lets him eat his fill.

Several stacks of plates later, Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki are amazed at how much food Naofumi can pack away in one sitting…then again, he **is **a dragon.

Burping, Naofumi excuses himself, gets the money he's been promised, opens a window, then flies off somewhere.

Everyone sighs in relief that the menace is gone.

* * *

In Lute village, Naofumi just defeated a chimera by himself and retrieved magic stones for his new outfit when he spotted Motoyasu riding a dragon and hitting it so it will run faster.

Naofumi lowers his altitude, growling.

Motoyasu sees him, gulps, then he rides away, getting the message to stop hitting his dragon, or **else**.

Nodding in approval, Naofumi flies to the seamstress' place.

He uses his own magic to make his clothes, which takes a few days. She ends up making him a black shirt and pants, a new black cloak with a green underside, and black boots.

Sighing, Naofumi's kind of exhausted from using so much magic, but smiles at his new outfit. It was worth it.

As for his old green cloak…he stores it in his shield since it's been with him for so long, it's like a part of him now.

Going outside, he transforms. His wings grow out, as does his tail. The clothes don't hamper him at all. Smiling, he pays the woman then flies off.

* * *

When he meets the zombie dragon, Naofumi turns into his full dragon form.

Black iridescent scales form along his skin, small horns on his head, bat-like wings spread out, a tail like a whip, his claws and fangs as sharp as blades, and a shield attached to his neck. Size-wise, he is smaller than the zombie dragon but more manoeuvrable in the air.

Fire in his green eyes, he lets out a **Dragon Breath**, green fire burning the zombie to ashes before he uses a **Tornado **to blow it away along with the smoke.

All that was left was a crystal core. Turning back into a semi-human form, Naofumi sighs at the mess these foolish humans have made, shaking his head.

He takes the crystal and feeds it to the shield. Hearing the last wish of his dragonkin, he sighs. He finds the girl, and flies her to Lute, to safety before any slave traders come for her.

After dropping her off at the seamstress' place, he flies off somewhere else.

* * *

During another Wave, Naofumi uses **Dragon Roar **to smoke out the true Boss. He attacks it with a **Dragon Breath**, instantly killing it then Glass makes her appearance, and Naofumi welcomes the challenge. He manages to do some real damage to her, but time, unfortunately, runs out.

Then, Naofumi flies off again, leaving the other heroes to clean up the mess.

* * *

When Fitoria met Naofumi...she attacked him at first out of instinct. Eventually, after talking, she tolerated him. If only because his cooking is delicious...and he's not bad...for a dragon.

* * *

The Pope was claiming that Naofumi is an "evil dragon"…which gets Naofumi mad.

'**Evil**? I'll show you **evil**!' Naofumi growls, turning into a full dragon, and burns him and the whole Church to the ground. The Hourglass miraculously survives though.

The other heroes know not to even try and help him, and neither do they have anything against him.

Everyone figures, 'That's what he gets for angering a dragon.'

Ren and Itsuki want to be as strong as Naofumi and defeat him while Motoyasu simply doesn't like him, but that's fine. Naofumi doesn't like many humans either.

* * *

At Cal Mira, Naofumi meets a red-headed man named L'Arc.

'He's…different from all the other humans…better to keep an eye on him.'

"I heard the Shield Hero is a dragon but…you don't look like one, Kiddo," L'Arc says.

Naofumi huffs, "Well…I am a dragon."

"Right~," L'Arc smiles, obviously not believing him.

Irritated, Naofumi decides to show him when he's hunting.

On the hunt with L'Arc, Naofumi transforms. His wings, tail, and claws out, using **Wind Blade **to cut down all the small fries to pieces.

Blinking, L'Arc joins in and attacks the Boss, taking it down together.

"OK…I believe you now. You're a dragon," L'Arc rubs the back of his neck as he smiles sheepishly.

Naofumi smiles, his tail slightly wagging in happiness.

"You know…you're really pretty for a dragon," L'Arc comments, seeing Naofumi's black scales turn green when the sunlight hits at just the right angle.

Slightly blushing at the comment, Naofumi isn't used to it so he responds, turning away from him, "Well…you're not bad…for a human."

L'Arc smiles at this unexpected side of his new friend.

* * *

During the Wave, Naofumi and L'Arc fight to the death. Naofumi turning into a full dragon to attack from the air.

L'Arc smirks, "Give me your best Kiddo!"

Naofumi roars, and they fight.

L'Arc put up a good fight… even managing to pierce through his scales a few times, but he's overwhelmed by Naofumi's dragon strength. He's pinned beneath Naofumi's claws and gives up.

"You win…" L'Arc smiles from underneath the claws, "You can eat me if you want, Kiddo."

Naofumi huffs before picking L'Arc up and talking him away, flying beyond the horizon.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" L'Arc panics.

"Just hold on tight," Naofumi says as he puts L'Arc on his back before flying faster, L'Arc hanging on for dear life.

* * *

After several hours, Naofumi finally lands inside a vacant mountain that's been hollowed out. It's large enough to accommodate his full dragon form and then some.

Gently, he lets L'Arc down onto the ground floor. L'Arc sees mountains of gold and treasures all around the cave, glittering from the sunlight above.

"Is this your den?" L'Arc asks in awe at all that gold.

Naofumi nods, "Yeah," as he lays down in the center mountain of gold.

L'Arc sits on top of a smaller hill of gold, asking, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I had no desire to. Besides, you're the only human that has ever penetrated my scales… I find that interesting, so I want your company for a bit," he explains himself.

Blinking, L'Arc says, "Well…I basically have no choice, do I?"

"Nope." Naofumi can be so blunt.

L'Arc sighs at the situation he's gotten himself into.

"It's only natural. You're a prince, right? Or…are you a King?"

"How did you-?" 'Know that?' L'Arc was about to ask

Naofumi shrugs, "I can just tell. It's a dragon thing."

Shaking his head, L'Arc asks, "Does that mean you'll eventually eat me if I bore you?"

Naofumi laughs at the audacity, "No. I don't eat humans. They're not filling enough. But... If you do bore me, I'll let you go. Even if it is unlikely."

"Really? Why's that?" L'Arc tilts his head in confusion like a child.

Naofumi curls up and gets comfortable, "Because…you're an interesting person... despite being a human.…"

L'Arc doesn't get it, "Do you even care about the Waves at all?"

"Nope," Naofumi's blunt again, slowly closing his eyes, "To me, it's just something to kill time in my long life."

"You should at least care more…" L'Arc complains before realizing it's silent, "Naofumi?"

"Zzz…" is all he hears along with soft breathing from the dragon in question.

L'Arc blinks in amazement, "He fell asleep?" before he sighs, "Oh well. Might as well explore the place a bit."

He does find an old green cloak, so he uses that as a blanket and goes to sleep too. They're tired from trying to kill each other, so they need a nap.

* * *

Living with Naofumi…isn't so bad. For the last week, L'Arc has been really enjoying his freedom...even if he's currently being held captive by a dragon.

Naofumi gets enough food for himself and L'Arc, turning into human form only when he cooks…or wants to cuddle with him for warmth since Naofumi is technically cold-blooded.

'Such a pretty dragon…' L'Arc thinks as Naofumi nuzzles him in his sleep, feeling very warm.

Sometimes, Naofumi changes form when he feels like it...or is there's not much room for his full dragon form.

"Where did all this gold come from anyway?" L'Arc wonders.

Naofumi's response is, "I may have raided several kingdoms…or collected tribute in exchange for not destroying them."

L'Arc sweat-drops but can absolutely see that happening.

* * *

When Glass and Therese show up to rescue L'Arc, they see Naofumi in human form sleeping on L'Arc's lap, surrounded by gold and treasures.

"You tamed the dragon?" Therese asks in surprise.

L'Arc smiles sheepishly, "Uh….kind of?" as he pets Naofumi's head, hearing him purr.

He offers to house Naofumi and his hoard of gold and treasures, plus plenty of food in his world since Naofumi doesn't really care about the Waves.

Naofumi accepts, using his shield to store his hoard. It's really the only thing he uses it for since…well, he's a dragon.

* * *

Omake:

When in L'Arc's castle, Naofumi would sometimes sneak into L'Arc's bed, seeking warmth in his sleep.

L'Arc lets him since he likes cuddling and snuggling with Naofumi too.

* * *

Omake 2:

Sometimes, Naofumi is employed to help him with the Waves.

"Fine… But on one condition: Protect me when I hibernate. I'm planning on hibernating for the winter," Naofumi says, and L'Arc agrees to it.

"I can do that."

He protects Naofumi as he sleeps for the winter.

When Spring comes, Naofumi is…in other words, horny as fudge. Spring is dragon mating season, which he usually spends alone… but then there's L'Arc.

He literally pins L'Arc to the bed, kissing him before demanding that they sleep together, his cheeks flushed and red.

L'Arc…just goes along with it since he likes Naofumi like that too.

However, by the third day of constant mating, L'Arc's exhausted. Too tired to move.

He glances at Naofumi, who's curled up in bed, smiling in content and happiness, snuggling up to him, his tail wrapping around them snugly.

'Worth it,' L'Arc smiles as sleep takes him, that look on Naofumi's face so very worth it.

After mating season is over, Naofumi's more affectionate with L'Arc, kissing and nuzzling him. L'Arc kisses him back more often now too.


End file.
